OCY
OCY is a measurment of time used only by the members of Heroes United, and is mentioned the most on the planet of Osrisis itself. the term refers to Osrisis Creation Year, measuring how many Osrisian years have passed since the creation of Osrisis. the term was coined by Tom as a standard measurment of time for agents of HU because time was inconsistent between universes, though no time is inconsistant wth Osrisis, because Osrisis doesn't really exist in any particular universe or multiverse, but rather outside of both. due to this fact, Medical United, the Alliance of Planets and the United Military Command have adopted it as a standard measurment of time. Modern Age (OCY 0+) OCY 0: The creation of osrisis by the 26, a group of Duohumans and the original founders of HU. OCY 0.4: Beginning of mining on the second planet in the system. OCY 1: OCY 1: the designation of Encampment 1, a military base that laid the foundations of Immortal City. OCY 3: OCY 3: the original founding of Immortal City, though it's official name and christening as a city would come much later. OCY 4: original HU headquarters completed, marks the beginning of the formation of modern HU. OCY 27: the foundation of the Wings firearms and weaponry cooperation. Wings is the sole supplier of military equipment for HU, which is what it was originally founded for. OCY 35: the original base of HU destroyed by an enraged Elexion. the original planning sketches for CHaMO are created within the year. OCY 37: construction on CHaMO and the Immortal City spaceport is approved by the three commanders of HU, and materials are shipped in within a week. OCY 43: first encounters between Lunsten Corporation and HU. initial battle ended with the decisive defeat for Lunsten, who's losses numbered in the thousands, while HU losses included one soldier wounded in action when a mechanical failure crushed her arm. OCY 56: Duohuman resident count on Osrisis reaches 50, an impressive number of Duohumans. Camolot the Creator reveals himself to HU, and the two begin grudgingly cooperating, believing that Creator is simply a 13.9 who wishes to remain independent. OCY 63: realizing that the city was no longer just a collection of military installation, Camolot the Wanderer officially founded the city and christened it Immortal City. OCY 77: designing and construction of the ocean floor city Neptune Colony begins. OCY 97: construction of new HU headquarters CHaMO and Immortal City spaceport is completed. HU moves into it's new headquarters with all the possible pomp and curcumstance, and an estimated 10,000 people showed up for the opening party, which was so well documented that, years later, it allowed historians to construct a fully interactive holographic version of it. OCY 98: using their new center of command, HU formed the MSTs, or Mobile Strike Teams, independant groups of soldiers that could operate on their own in the field without support from HU for extended periods of time. OCY 99: PAIn commissioned and construction begins on it's computing network. OCY 100: the unfinished Neptune Colony modified to contain a large portion of PAIn's processing centers, using seawater as coolant. OCY 106: first ocean bottom colony, Neptune Colony, completed. the city serves as a waypoint in the middle of the largest ocean on Osrisis, which stretches from the Republic coast to the shores of the Osrisis' second continental body, a distance of a few thousand miles. the city has a population of over 110,000 as of a population census of OCY 535. OCY 112: PAIn is first brought online and becomes responsible for most day-to-day managing throughout Osrisis. OCY 126-176: PAIn runs out of memory and processing power within it's limited server and computing capacity; while construction to expand it's capabilities is underway, much of the data about this 50 year period is lost, though the AI is brought back online in time to handle the details of the alliance in OCY 177. OCY 177: alliance between HU, MU and the UMC is formed. OCY 234: beginning of construction on the Tube. OCY 250: first battle between HU and INFINYTUM on Paradom III, and the beginning of the war between the two. MST-002 is decommissioned shortly afterwards, due to the death of one of their members during the battle. Creator, believing he knows what intelligence is behind INFINYTUM, reveals the existence of Level 14 beings, as well as Players and the Cosmic Game. Beta and Gamma MST's prove largely redundant and useless on the battlefield: postponement of new Beta and Gamma MST units announced. OCY 255: Gamma MST's decommissioning halted at suggestion from Camolot the Creator. Gamma MST units and assets are instead re-assigned to an unaffiliated branch known as the Free Agents. OCY 267: the ICEOBAR incident occurs. MST-002 recommissioned for diplomatic missions with Iceobar, making it the only two-man MST in existence. Beta MST formed specifically to assist in dealing with the ICEOBAR incident proves redundant. Disassembly of Beta MST operations and resources is set into motion. OCY 270 Disassembly and decommissioning of Beta MST assets complete: any resources remaining are consolidated under the blanket of Alpha MST's. OCY 389: construction of the Tube completed. OCY 435-453: war with Parnoir Imperial fleet. due to the fact that HU resources were cocentrated elsewhere, only ten thousand soldiers and five duohumans were dedicated to the war, explaining it's uncommon length. OCY 503: Lunstien corporation manages to find and exploit a loophole in the outermost defenses of Osrisis (the fact that the entire star system is out of phase with the multiverse) to send a single battleship into the star system, only to be destroyed by HU patrols. the skirmish was, quoting the patrol fighter pilots, "the most interesting event since the catatonic catastrophe". said pilots are not forthcoming with the details of this "catatonic catastrophe", and it is not logged within the official HU data banks. OCY 512-514: conception of and experimentation within the SPIA project, ending two years later deemed as a failed project for not creating viable subjects. OCY 517-523: SPIA projects 3-6, 8, and 11-13 escape on a stolen vessel; SPIA mark I & mark II sent after them and returning successful five years later. OCY 536: present day. Major events in the Middle Age (BOCY 784-OCY 0) The Middle Age extends from the end of the Age of Ancients, specifically when the final detachment of Ancient forces retreated from the Milky Way, to the beginning of the Modern Age and the founding of HU. BOCY 784: last known Ancient outpost abandoned; some signs of a struggle, but cause remains unknown to this day. data banks deemed damaged beyond recovery. BOCY 660: the Alliance is founded as a coalition between a group of planets targeted toward mutual protection from the chaotic state of the galaxy after the sudden disappearence of the Ancients, with T'alteran, the Ancient's chosen succesor, at the helm. T'alteran quickly becomes the center of the safest group in the galaxy; while other star systems are fair game, no pirate dares strike on an Alliance planet for fear of retrebution directly from the T'alterians themselves, who quickly gain a reputation for being ruthless and fearsome to behold in battle, an accurate discription. BOCY 636: Black Box Serum, a mixture of chemicals and nanites used to make powerful beings, is first produced and tested upon the scientist who created it. this scientist then happens to become the first Immortal. BOCY 620: the Alliance begins to expand beyond it's original borders and it's military power increases exponentially. BOCY 614: the Emporer deserts the Alliance Immortal Corps and initiates a military coop in the government of one of the Alliance's fiercest enemies, effectively setting himself up as it's new leader. by the end of the year, he has set up a growing empire and is becoming the largest threat in the galaxy. BOCY 611: the Empire Wars, a series of wars between the Alliance and the Empire, begins, initiated by the Emporer. these wars continue off and on for the next sixty years as the Alliance and the Empire jocky for the position of the most powerful force in the galaxy. BOCY 551: Eliza is born on T'alteran and Elexion is born on Earth, Camolot the wanderer is born on Earth 654(?) BOCY 552-549(?): Jesse Knight, the spirit of the multiverse, comes into existance. almost less is known about him than is known about his collegue and friend, Camolot the Creator. BOCY 550: the Third Commander is born on Earth 2239. BOCY 538: Eliza joins the Alliance military as an Immortal. BOCY 537: Wanderer is forcefully ejected out of his universe by an error in his own device. BOCY 536: Elexion becomes an Immortal and joins the Alliance's cause. BOCY 529: the Empire, routed, weakened and reduced to one last stronghold, is pursued and engaged by the Alliance in what is to be the final battle of the Empire wars. after the defeat of the emporer at his hands, Elexion takes to wandering the universes using newly discovered technologies in search of alternate versions of himself that might not have unlocked their power yet. BOCY 445: Kevin Elexion born on earth, quickly shows signs of possessing much of his father's power. BOCY 429: exactly one century after the defeat of the emperor, Elexion goes missing. Kevin, distraught and worried about his father, goes on a search for him in the city he went missing, the very city that Elexion was born in, eventually finding him with long term memory loss and competing in a hover-boarding competition. this is later discovered to be the first signs of Elexion mutating from an Immortal to a Duohuman. BOCY 427: Elexion's mutation into a Duohuman is completed; the Alliance dismisses him as a singular case and he, without evidence of others of his kind due to Earth's relatively recent indoctrination into the Alliance, reluctantly has to agree. BOCY 5: Wanderer, Elexion and Will first run into each other during the battle for the fate of an entire universe, universe 342 in particular. the three quickly become allies and turn the tide for the faction they deem the best for the future of the universe. BOCY 4: Wanderer and Elexion discover more of their fellow Duohumans, proving that they are a subspecies of human, rare as they might be. realizing the incredible power of just one Duohuman, the three future commanders of HU convene to decide what is to be done about the newly-discovered species of gods, and finally decide that they need to be separated from the rest of the multiverse and trained among their own kind, uninfluenced by the agendas of whoever might attempt to use them. BOCY/OCY 0: the Twenty-Six, then the largest gathering of Duohumans in history, gather to create Osrisis, it's star and it's sister planet out of pure gas and raw materials. working in tandem and connected into a sort of hive mind of pure power, they manage to boost each other's power enough to coalesce the material needed and speed a process that would have normally taken decades or centuries into a single month, creating the new star system, then lifting it out of the multiverse and into the space between multiverses, that it might be uncharted by any normal means. finally, the foundation for HU is formed and the organization is first founded. Age of the Ancients (BOCY 1588-784) The Age of Ancients extends from the launch of the first interstellar travel capable Ancient star-faring vessel, makign them the first known preflight race, to the retreat of the last of the remaining Ancient forces from the Milky Way. BOCY 1588: A prototype Ancient ship, the "Farseer", successfully initiates wormhole travel and jumps to the sixth planet in the system instantly, overloading it's conduits and blowing out multiple systems across the ship. despite this, this event is considered the beginning of the Age of the Ancients, as the Ancients, in their time, built a tremendous civilization that spanned universes. BOCY 1530: our galaxy is reached by the Ancients, who originally came from another galaxy whose location is unknown. BOCY 1522: the Ancients first discover and colonize earth, raising artificial land in the middle of what is now known as the Atlantic Ocean and founding the city of Atlan. BOCY 1493: the outer colonies, including the Earth colony, are abandoned and many are lost forever during an attack by the Phelosians, the Ancient's rival race. BOCY 1492: one year after the evacuation of the outer colonies, the Ancients declare war on the Phelosians, a conflict that quickly engulfs the galaxy and forces the rest of the space-faring races to pick sides and is named the first Galactic War. BOCY 1455: the first Galactic War ends with a shaky cease-fire that sets strict borders between Ancient and Phelosian space, but leaves a certain amount of tension between the two sides. BOCY 1426: an Ancient science vessel picks up a large number of foxes from Earth, unaware that they are on the same planet as one of the greatest of the lost Ancient colonies. they begin genetically modifying these creatures in an attempt at creating a new sentient species, but are interrupted when their wormhole drive is damaged by a meteorite storm and malfunctions, sending them over the Ancient-Phelosian border and crashing them on a planet on the other side, where their test subjects, under the affect of genetic manipulation that increases adaptation dramatically, escape into the hostile wild. the crash shatters the fragile peace between the two sides and the second Galactic War begins. BOCY 1384: the second Galactic War ends apruptly with an accord that establishes a no-man's-land between Ancient and Phelosian territory, in order to prevent a similar situation to that which began the second Galactic War. BOCY 1342: the first modern T'alterian appears, evolved from the foxes that the Ancients had left on a hostile planet that would become T'alteran. BOCY 1236: T'alterian technology advances swiftly due to their genetic manipulation, development that had taken other species centuries came to them in decades. thanks to the overtly hostile nature of their planet, they quickly develop static cities, farming and a warrior type culture based on what they believed to be the warrior's two guiding principles, Honor and Restraint. BOCY 1220-1215: the Order first develops, beginning with a ring of respected and renowned warrior-heroes, who collectively plegde to mix their knowledge and wisdom to be passed on to subsequent generations. the Order developed into a sort of planet wide police force, with individuals wandering the planet in search of trouble and solving problems, and composed of the best and brightest of the age. BOCY 955: an Ancient patrol vessel, heavily damaged by a squad of Phelosian ships that were breaking the rules of the treaty, limps into the T'alterian star system and is intercepted by a group of T'alterian interplanetary craft. the Ancients, through hurried diplomacy, explanations and deals, forge an alliance with the T'alterians and are able to defeat the pursueing Phelosian force without much difficulty. within a month, a more permanent alliance has been forged between the two races, and they begin to undertake joint opertations across the galaxy. the event is significant for two reasons: the first T'alterian-Ancient contact and the marking of the beginning of the Third Galactic War. BOCY 936: the involvement of the T'alterians in the Third Galactic War tips the scales in favor of the Ancients, and the war ends in eighteen years with the capture of neary half of Phelosian space, owing to the incredible skill and drive of the T'alterians in combination with the technological and strategic advancement of the Ancients. with the war won and the Phelosians thorougly defeated, the Ancients and the T'alterians set up a more permanent accord. the T'alterians begin to spread far outside of their star system, exploring and discovering with a determination and curiosity that fascinates and inspires the Ancients, who had begun to stagnate slightly in their technological advancement. the two civilizations form the foremost power in the galaxy at this time and begin to advance even farther past where the Ancients had stopped. BOCY 930: the Ancients and T'alterians celebrate the twenty-fifth anniversary of their alliance. at this point, the T'alterians and Ancients are considered partners and friends as well as allies, and the two have spread across the stars, exploring previously uncharted space and discovering new things. BOCY 912: Thaddium, an incredibly high-energy element that cycles in and out of our universe, is discovered and the first samples are succesfully contained. over the next few years, generators drawing directly from the atoms of Thaddium are perfected and begin to phase out more unstable and explosive antimatter reactors, though most older Ancient and T'alterian ships still use them. BOCY 882: an Ancient colony is found completely abandoned, it's equipment damaged and it's database wiped. at the same time, the Ancient ship Alaran disappears in nearby space, leaving no trace of itself. both the Ancients and the T'alterians become concerned over the losses, but can determine nothing from them except for lingering space-time distortion. it is theorized that the residents and the ship were pulled into the time stream, and this damaged the colony as well. BOCY 856: the Ancients slowly begin to withdraw from this galaxy, leaving the T'alterians to do what they will. the T'alterians note that they've never seen the Ancient homeworld and guess that that is where the Ancients are retreating to. BOCY 820: the T'alterians, against the advisement of the Ancients, undertake a journey into Phelosian space, only to find their colonies abandoned in much the same way as the Ancients. at this point the Ancients admit that they are waging a war with the Phelosians on the homefront and are recalling forces stationed in this galaxy, but refuse the help of the T'alterians in winning this war, preferring that they stick to their own galaxy. BOCY 808: the Eleven, a group of Ancient clans including the Elexions, move permanently to earth and begin intermixing with humans. their line of descendants eventually leads down to Elexion himself. BOCY 784: the end of the Age of the Ancients and the beginning of the Middle Age.